theunlimetedcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cobra
The Venomous, Thrilling and Astonishing Cobra! "The Venomous, Thrilling and Astonishing Cobra is here to save this perfect day!" - Cobra The R.A.E.A Laboratories and E.E.H.H Industries conflict... There was a day when R.A.E.A and E.E.H.H was a united project called R.A.H.E.A (Research of Animal and Human with Extra Abilities) the two founders of the project Brandon Hailms and James Hailms had their differences but were on good terms, until Brandon wanted to test to combine humans with animals to make Extra Engineered Human Hybrids, this James knew was a bad idea and told Brandon to let that dream go. This enraged Brandon he decided to build his own industries on the ruins of R.A.H.E.A, he was going to tear down his brothers dreams like he had tried to do with his. The only thing was that before he could do that, a young researcher on technology had just finished his job on building a security shield that would protect the lab, and the young researchers name was Nicolas Stewart. Of course James had no intentions to work on humans ever again. while his brother Brandon had already begun to build his Industries by time R.A.H.E.A changed their name to just R.A.E.A. Five years later Nicolas had begun his research on "the super snakes". The snakes came from the jungles of Thensin in China. Origin and Background Nicolas Stewart was a normal scientist, who was researching an abnormal Cobra species. This Cobra species had super senses. One day at the R.A.E.A (Research of Animals with Extreme Abilities) lab an intruder, later know as an employee at E.E.H.H (Extra Engineered Human Hybrids) tried to steal an exemplar of the snakes venom. In the haste the intruder pushed Nicolas into a tank full of the venom. After two months he woke up from his coma. He stayed at the hospital for some extra day, while he had to take some test to see if something had changed. Not finding anything different he was free to leave, and if something where to happen he would need to contact them. On the way home from the hospital, he could hear a scream from a girl. He ran to see if everything was alright with her. Only to realise that she was getting robbed by a man. The man saw Nicolas and began to approach him, it was now or never. The man was trying to punch Nicolas more then once, missing him every time. Nicolas was dodging his every hit, like he had super speed. Nicolas then grabbed the mans fist in mid blow. The man screamed in pain as Nicolas hand squeezed his fist harder then he knew he could. Nicolas then let the mans fist go, the man dropped the ladies things on the ground and the man ran away. The lady confronted Nicolas and thanked him for his help. The lady asked Nicolas if he wanted to go somewhere to eat, Nicolas answered yes and they talk. It came out that her name was Sarah Burns and that they had more in common then they first thought. They began to date and later became a couple. Being The Cobra and Meeting The Others As his new found powers grew on him, he learned to control his powers and could now live his life as normal. But he felt like the danger called to him, as if he got hurt the longer he resisted it. He began to seek the danger and fought it. He had finally found his meaning in life, to fight crime as a hero. Now he only needed to find a slogan, a name that people could really on. Nicolas began his career as The Cobra or just Cobra, a masked hero with inhuman strength and speed and also with snake like attributes and agility. He kept fighting with small criminals, until one day when a villein calling him self The Scorpion. Also non other then Nicolas brother Alex Stewart. Having grow up with each other Nicolas did not want to fight his own brother, but thinking he may be able to talk him out of this, unable to stop him The Scorpion crashes two cars into each other by using his scorpion hybrid powers to kill one driver making the car crash into another car. Seeing his brother doing such an horrible thing, made The Cobra realise that his brother had to be fought. After their fight was over, The Scorpion was put in a secure prison for humans with powers. One day Cobra heard about somebody or something helping people, like a shadow in the night. By a complete coincidence The Cobra found somebody who was sneaking in the night, interested he snuck after. When "It" stoped in front of a gang of criminals about to cause trouble. The shadow looking person began to fight the group one by one. Angry that someone else was doing his job got into the fight and fought alongside the shadow looking figure, working great as a team. The shadow looking figure was just about to leave when The Cobra asked why a shadow was doing his job. The shadow then approached him and then revealed who "it" was, "it" was a beautiful young woman. She then said "Do you think you are going to be the only hero in this town? No, I didn't think so, and by the way I am The Shadow." she then disappeared like a shadow in the light. More and more heroes showed up. One day a darkness laid itself over the town, a deep voice could be heard from the darkness. The darkness said "Heroes of this town, come and fight against me if you dare, you are just weak anyways." The heroes of the city all came together at the S.T.C's Head Quarter. The Shadow and Cobra reunited with each other, The Shadow asked Cobra if he had someone he loved. He answered yes and told her that they may get married soon The Shadow answered with quietness. The team fought alongside each other against The Darkness the embodiment not the actual darkness. They tried with all their strength but it was to no avail. But then Cobra came up with the plan to use light bomb that the S.T.C had given them. The only thing was that to make the plan go through someone had to offer themselves, The Cobra was willing to do it, only to get stoped by The Shadow telling him that if he died he could not marry his girlfriend. She decided that she should do it for him. She made it go of and The Darkness had disappeared, the city was now safe. The Cobra decided that they should become a team and fight together against something like this if it ever happened again, he decided the team should be called The Revengers. Marrying Sarah and Meeting His Enemies The time had come for Nicolas and Sarah wedding and the members of Revenger had been invited, he even sent a invitation to The Shadow in case if she would come back. All except one member of The Revenger had come to the wedding, that "one" was The Shadow. One unexpected surprise was the arrival of a group villains calling themselves "The Reptilians" they are a group formed by one common thing and that is to destroy The Cobra. The Revenger came prepared and suited up. Now it was a fight against two Teams. It seemed like The Revenger was losing, but in the last moment The Shadow came in and used her speed and her shadow powers to stop The Reptilians. At last everyone was safe, now could Sarah and Nicolas marry each other in peace. Sarah's Disappearance and Aurora One Morning Nicolas wakes up to see that Sarah is gone, not thinking it is weird since she works at a café and has to leave early. Only to see that her clothes is still there, which should mean she had not left, Nicolas called to everyone he knew only to hear that they didn't know where she was either. While waiting for her to come home, he calls the other team members asking them to come over to help look for her. When everyone is gathered they begin to search. After a long search they find a woman not looking like Sarah laying in the grass. The only thing connecting this girl with Sarah is a necklace Nicolas gave her as a present on their wedding. They bring her home and places her in bed. After a long time she wakes up, Nicolas asks her why she has his wife's necklace, she then responds saying "But I am your wife, Nicolas don't you remember that we married each other. Its me Sarah." confused at what she just said, he looks at her face. She looks sad, like she mean everything she just said. Nicolas decides to ask her everything he knows about her, and she know the right answers. If this was Sarah something must have happened he calls everyone in. Nicolas asks her if she remembers anything from what have happened. She answered yes and then describes that she remembers her waking up felling light and when she looked down she was actually floating above the ground. Everything then went very very bright and when she woke up again she was back home. Nicolas then takes up a mirror, she sees her reflection and screams upon doing so. Everyone gathers around her trying to calm the distressed woman, asking her why she screamed. She answers with a frightened voice that she remembers something from a long time ago. Her real name isn't Sarah but its actually Aurora and she is not a human she is a celestial god, in fact she is the god of light. The team wonders what made her become a human in the first place, she then said that she was imprisoned by another celestial god, the god of imprisonment, he banished her to the human world. Why she didn't tell them sooner was because when she got trapped she forgot all about her being a celestial god and even if she knew she liked her life as a human, the only explanation for her changing back was because the time limit of her prison had expired. The prison was Sarah and all her memories came with it. Bastille the celestial god of imprisonment had come to the human world to imprison Aurora for all eternity. This time inside Bilion, a place worse then hell. While looking for her, he rampage trough out the city. The heroes now wanted to stop him, and with the help of Aurora the god of light. Aurora and Bastille fought each other, creating disaster all over the city. Two other celestial gods arrived to stop them both from fighting any longer. The one called Nysa the god of reconstruction, restored the city and the other one called Frederica the god of peace, made them stop fighting. Bastille then tried to banish Nicolas, but Nicolas then jumped aside and the banishing spell then shot back at Bastille, banishing himself inside Bilion. Frederica the ruler of the celestial world, asked Aurora if she really wanted to stay in the human world. Aurora then told Frederica about how she really wished to stay with the humans, even if it was just was for a short time. Now she was also apart of The Revenger. Enemies and Team-ups Team-Ups * The Shadow * Happy Flames * Black Samurai * The Banshee * The Ghoul * Icarus * Aurora the celestial god of light * The Scorpion * The Devils of Misfortune * The White Rabbit * Jane Harrisson aka Harris the Magician's daughter Enemies * The Scorpion * The Devils of Misfortune * Viper * The Blizzard * Basille the celestial god of imprisonment * Achlys the celestial anti-god of darkness * Brandon Hailms * St. Destruction * The Black Rabbit * The Darkness (embodiment) Alternate versions What If: * What if, celestial gods didn't exist * What if, Nicolas never became The Cobra * What if, The Revengers never became a team * What if, The Revengers lost the fight against The Darkness * What if, The Shadow never came back Extra * Nicolas was only 20 years old when he built the security shield. So he must have been 25 when he became The Cobra. * Sarah believes that around the time she got robbed she had just arrived to the human world. * The Cobra's powers are not only limited to strength, speed and having the attributes of a snake, but he can also turn him self into a half snake half human hybrid. = = Category:Characters Category:Cobra